


Scar Face

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: In Three Years [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Minor Yamcha/Bulma, Saiyan Culture, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: "Okay, Yamcha. What do you want? I made it very clear that you and I are over." Bulma said as she added sugar to her coffee. "You were with a younger girl, what happened?" She finished with venom in her tone and glared at the fighter. The man gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head."Well, yeah. But she was just after me for my money...which I don't have that much." He laughed. Yamcha was a decent baseball player. However, he was a lousy investor and just wasted money on petty things. "And I realize that I still love you and care about you, Bulma," Yamcha said and took her hands.I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does!





	Scar Face

The only thing Vegeta could hear besides the sensual music was her desperate moans and the wet slap of skin that echoed in Bulma's spacious bedroom. He grabbed her legs and spread her even more, giving a hard thrust in progress; as he enjoyed her scream and the automatic reaction of biting her lower lip. Just looking at her at this moment made him feel warm and content. Her long, blue hair spread on the pillow, her blue eyes dark with lust, her pale skin had a pink, flushed tone to it. Her perky breast bounced with every thrust he gave, her moans and whimpers were merely delicious to his ears. He wished he could stay like this a bit longer, however, his orgasm was near and hers too. Bulma began to tremble and to weakly grabbed his arms.

"Vegeta, I-I am coming!" With a loud moan, her pussy tightened and spammed as she orgasmed. Vegeta groaned and nipped at her neck as he emptied himself inside her. He restrained himself from biting her neck. He slumped beside her in the bed, and she curled against his chest. Since the day at the pool, they finally gave in to the temptation of being together. Vegeta would slip inside her bedroom and into her bed, or they would meet at the Gravity Chamber or in her lab and screw like bunnies.

It's been a few fun weeks for the couple.

Vegeta gazed at Bulma, she fell asleep and was snoring softly. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt so content with his life. A Saiyan warrior prince without a planet, raised by a sociopath ice lizard demon, only knowing destruction and pain. Only using sex to release pent-up frustration and to satisfy a biological need, to be with different people every time he felt the need for release. However, ever since he arrived on Earth, that he had spent time with the annoying, intelligent, and sensual woman; he felt more Saiyan than ever before. It was a strange feeling. One that he was afraid to put more thought into it. He got up from the bed and made his way to his room, feeling relaxed and sleepy. As he laid in bed, he began to toy with the idea of making Earth his new home. He didn't have anything to lose. Frieza was dead, Kakarrot and his halfbreed kids lived here, and Bulma was a great company. Moreover, Bunny Brief's Pancakes were the best shit ever, and he would eat like a king every day. He saw all the benefits of this decision. With that, he turned on his side and let sleep take him. His dreams filled with the smell of strawberries and blue hair.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The alarm roared as Bulma worked up feeling refreshed and happy. It's been a few weeks since she and Vegeta have been sleeping together. The Saiyan prince was an attentive and satisfying lover. He would make her orgasm first multiple times before he would try and reach his peak. The man knew what he was doing under the sheets, the sex was always passionate and wild. The blue-haired woman sighed dreamily and made her way to the bathroom. She had a lot of things to do, finally having a breakthrough with a replica of the Saiyan armor that Vegeta usually donned and with some merge with a British tech company. Bulma was a busy woman. She took a hot bubble bath, it relaxed her sore muscles and let her enjoy some alone time before she had to get to the lab. Her mind went back to the proud Saiyan prince. The delicious way that he made her feel didn't compare with anything!

She felt hot, itchy, and wet every time she saw him. It was so different from how she felt when she was dating Yamcha. With Yamcha, it was something familiar, something tender, and tame. But with Vegeta, it was something dark, delicious, and dangerous. Bulma knew that she had a massive crush on the man, and it was developing into something more; something more spacious. _I don't think he will want to be with me, honestly. _The woman thought as she blew a bubble away from her face. _His goal is to destroy the androids AND fight Goku. _Bulma told herself as she rinsed and got out of the tube. _I doubt he wants to stay and play house with me. _Bulma got dressed in comfy, black jeggings, a white tank top, and her sneakers. Her long curly hair bounced on top of her hair as she walked downstairs.

Has she walked in front of the front door someone playfully knocked on the door? She looked at it surprised and opened the door.

"Yamcha? What do you want?" She said in an annoyed voice. The man stood there with a bouquet of pink and white roses and a goofy smile on his handsome face. He had been calling her none stopped in the last few weeks. However, Bulma was occupied with the Saiyan prince that she had ignored the scarred man.

"Hey, baby! I've been trying to reach you!" The man told her as he gave her the flowers. They smell sweet, and her blue gaze locked eyes with his dark, sweet eyes. "I wanted to talk to you!" Bulma gave an exasperated sigh and gestured for him to enter. Yamcha entered the house, and the two walked to the kitchen. Bunny left a lot of bacon and eggs for Vegeta and Bulma, her mom was on a trip with her friends, and her father was on a business trip. Bulma filled two mugs with coffee and sat down at the table. Her eyes landed on Yamcha, and a bit of color crept to her cheeks. He was very handsome, he cut his bowl cut hairstyle and had a short style that suited him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that hugged his perky ass and shaped legs, and an orange tank top that hugged his sculpted chest and muscular arms.

"Okay, Yamcha. What do you want? I made it very clear that you and I are over." Bulma said as she added sugar to her coffee. "You were with a younger girl, what happened?" She finished with venom in her tone and glared at the fighter. The man gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. But she was just after me for my money...which I don't have that much." He laughed. Yamcha was a decent baseball player. However, he was a lousy investor and just wasted money on petty things. "And I realize that I still love you and care about you, Bulma," Yamcha said and took her hands. "Will you take me back? I promise I won't look at another woman ever again." Bulma was surprised at his words, the emotion and passion were there, but she wasn't sure about going back with him. The Saiyan prince was in her mind often, his smile, his dark eyes, his mouth...Everything about him made her weak in the knees. Bulma caressed Yamcha 's cheek and gave him a sad smile.

"I need to think about it."

Dark eyes observed their interaction from the window and a hurt glimmer could be seen in them as Vegeta left to the Gravity Chamber to continue training.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It's been three days since Bulma last saw Vegeta. He had been either in the Gravity Chamber or in his room; the Saiyan ignored her. She was so confused. A few days ago, the two of them were perfectly fine. Arguing about petty things and then having hot, steamy sex. Now, he had gone radio silent. The scientist gave a frustrated grunt and marched to the Gravity Chamber; she was tired of him avoiding her. When she arrived, she gazed through the window, Vegeta was in his usual black, spandex shorts, shirtless, and his sneakers. The room had a red glow, and near his hand, a purple light was growing in size. Bulma pressed the combination and entered, starling the prince in the process. The prince cursed in a foreign language as the GC shut down gravity, and he lost control of the purple energy orb. The orb went straight toward Bulma, she gave a shriek, closed her eyes, and ducked. She heard a pained grunt, and when she opened her eyes, Vegeta was bent over in front of her; his battle-scarred back twitched in pain.

"Vegeta?"

"What the fuck, woman? You wanna get killed?!" The man yelled at her. Bulma frowned and stood up.

"I thought it was just energy!"

"Yes, it was just energy! Concentrated, miniature sun fire!" He screamed at her as he turned around. His chest had a painful burn as if he just fell chest first into a firepit. Bulma's eyes widen with concerned.

"Oh, gods! Vegeta! Let's go to the med bay! I need to get that checked!" She exclaimed as she reached for his arm; he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, I don't need your fucking help." He said as he walked out of the GC. Bulma was shocked but followed him as soon as her anger skyrocketed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You idiotic monkey!" At that insult, the Saiyan turned to gaze at her, fury ablaze in his dark eyes. Bulma felt the hair of the back of her neck stand up. However, she continued her tarred. "You had been avoiding me for three days! I had tried to talk to you, and you just ignored me! Why?" The Saiyan gazed away from her, his hand touched his burned chest, and a deep sighed exhaled from his sensual mouth.

"What? Had nobody ever ignored you? I got tired of our little games." He then gazed at her, cold fury cold in his deep eyes. "I don't want you anymore. You bore me."

Bulma became paled, tears formed in her eyes as she felt her heartbreak just from those words been uttered. The man that haunted her dreams that made her feel like a woman, that wasn't afraid of her and could match her in every way; just threw her away as yesterday's garbage.

Vegeta gazed to the sky, his eyes still with that cold fury in them.

"After I deal with the androids and Kakarrot, I am leaving this fucking mudball." He gave her the ghost of a smirked. "There is no point in continuing this partnership." The man turned around, he began to walk back to the house. "Besides, you have Scar Face. You can continue dealing with that coward for all I care."

As the Saiyan prince walked back to the house, Bulma lost the strength of her legs and fell to the floor. The pain she felt was unbearable. It matched the one the Saiyan felt.

As Vegeta was being attended by a med-bot, his thoughts revolved around the blue-haired woman, and the biggest lie he had ever said.

"It's better like this. I'm too close to love you."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing this so much! Having Vegeta feels makes me happy! I'm still looking for a beta reader! Please, let me know! Well, here is the playlist!  
Monster- Lady GaGa  
E.T. -Katy Perry  
Sex With Me (Devault Remix)- Rihanna  
Punto G (Remix)-Brytiago, Darell, Arcangel, Farruko, De La Ghetto, Nengo Flow  
Dark Horse- Katy Perry  
Danger Zone-Gwen Stefani  
Turn Me On- David Guetta Feat. Nicki Minaj  
Tronky- Jowell & Randy Feat De La Ghetto  
Bed-Nicki Minja Feat. Ariana Grande  
Descontrol- Daddy Yankee  
I Don't Wanna Know-Mario Winans Feat. Enya & P. Diddy  
Caile- Tito El Bambino  
Dark Horse & E.T.- Jonathan Young feat. GRace Bray


End file.
